yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonoa Mitsui
Sonoa Mitsui is one of the main characters in the yuri series Tachibanakan Triangle. A refined, confident and spoiled girl whom Yū saved from a man who kept hitting on her, and brought her to live with her in Tachibanakan. Yuri Feats * Because Yuu saved her from a man that wouldn’t stop hitting on her, and accompanied her for a drink at the bar and get along together, she was happy and blushing, with a heart floating atop her head and a drooling smile, she embraced Yuu's arm the first time she brought her to Tachibanakan. * As she was blushing with a drooling smile, she stated Tachibanakan to be the perfect place for Yuu, and declared her wish to live happily in it with Yuu, before signing and recording as a guest. * After Hanabi decided to get their guest futon for her to sleep, she said that there's no need for it, because she'll be with Yuu all night. * She was too shy and less bold to find herself wearing a sexy nurse dress the next day she slept in Yuu's futon, and when Yuu mentioned their fun time together while playing a knife and barrel game that night. * During the water gun survival welcome party game, Yuu advancing to her made her think she was going to protect her, until it was proven Yuu did her special move on her. * When she get drunk, she get to see Yuu again as her fated prince. * Pressing her breasts against Yuu she expressed her desire to travel to the garden of white lilies with her. * Episode 9 when she had to take care of Hanabi who was having a cold, she felt shyness when she accidentally fell on her due to dizziness, and to feel her hands on her naked breasts. * To tell Hanabi that she just doesn't know what to say when she's with her, she was blushing. *At a shop called Umeda, when Yuu went drinking over there, she said that "beautiful girl"/ Sonoa was drinking with a customer, that customer was very annoying so she kicked him away, and then Sonoa became emotionally attached to her, Sonoa missed the last train and was lost wandering the streets when Yuu came and rescued her, aiming to look after her until the next day. *If she was in a drunk status, she flirt with Yuu. *Requesting Hanabi to call her by her name, she referred to her as a little sister and blushed. *In her drunk status, since Hanabi went to prepare a futon in the guest room for her, she was excited to be together with Yuu that she embraced her, believing that Tachibanakan is a wonderful place for the emotions in it matches perfectly with Yuu's refined atmosphere. *Her eyes went heart-shaped when Yuu escorted her to their room. Gallery Anime 105296 13805.jpg Anime 105296 24191.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.20 19.54.09.gif Videotogif 2018.10.07 14.01.36.gif Anime 105801 149816.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.08 06.47.50.gif Category:Tachibanakan Triangle Category:Characters Category:Tsundere Category:Himedere